Victor on Christmas
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: It's Christmas Eve! The holiday for lovers! Victor has plans and gifts for Yuri and can't wait to get started. But he also can't find Yuri anywhere. Is something wrong or does his katsudon have a surprise for him as well?


**Victor on Christmas**

 _It's Christmas Eve! The holiday for lovers! Victor has plans and gifts for Yuri and can't wait to get started. But he can't find Yuri anywhere. Is something wrong or does his katsudon have a surprise for him as well?_

…

…

For schnickledooger on tumblr, who requested "something fluffy and sweet" for Christmas Victuri.

…

…

"Yuuuuuuriiii!" Victor sang as he slid the door open to his room.

The window across from his door showed the snow covered trees outside, fresh white particles drifting slowly down from the sky to join the inches already covering the ground. The sky was grey but Victor still smiled, holding the brown paper wrapped package in his hands close. A white Christmas!

Well, Christmas Eve.

He half danced down the hall to Yuri's room. "It's Christmas Eve, Yuri! The day for lovers! Let's go look at the lights!"

Victor had the decency to knock before entering, but he barely gave Yuri two seconds before he was throwing the door open and hopping into the room.

The bed was made. The room was spotlessly clean. Yuri wasn't there.

"Yuri?" Victor asked, looking behind the door in case Yuri was hiding back there for some reason. He frowned. Where was Yuri? "Oh!"

He must already be eating breakfast! Smiling again, Victor headed for the dining room. Mari Katsuki was sitting at the table, but other than her the room was devoid of people. Victor sat and accepted the food Mari pushed toward him.

After taking a few bites of the absolutely delicious food – seriously, did the Katsuki's know how to make bad food?! – Victor swallowed and asked, "Did Yuri eat already?"

Mari shrugged, setting her bowl down. "I don't know. I haven't seen him today."

Huh?

Mari took his dishes when he was done eating while Victor went to check if Yuri was having a soothing, Christmas Eve morning soak in the baths. Spoiler alert: he wasn't.

Taking his phone out, Victor checked for missed calls or texts. Nothing. Then he checked Yuri's social media. There were early Christmas wishes from people, but nothing from Yuri himself today.

"Hm. So where…," Victor murmured to himself.

…

…

Kachu was closer than Ice Castle, so Victor stopped in to ask Minako if she'd seen or heard from Yuri first. She hadn't. When she saw the disappointed frown on Victor's face, she waved her hand at him.

"It's Christmas Eve. He's probably shopping or something," she told him.

Victor didn't think Yuri would leave to go shopping so early in the morning, or that his sister wouldn't have known that. Still, last time he couldn't find Yuri, he'd found him at Ice Castle, so that's likely where he was. Yuri loved skating as much as Victor did. And part of Victor's plans for the day had been to go skating with Yuri, though in public at one of those cute little outside skate rinks with all the lights around them for the holidays. It would be so romantic!

He was so certain that Yuri was at Ice Castle that he bustled into the front room with a wide, heart-shaped smile, and cheered, "Merry Christmas!" at Yuko and Takeshi. "Is Yuri in the main rink?"

Yuko bent to pick something up from behind the counter but Takeshi, who had been walking through the room with a box in his hands, simply frowned.

"I didn't know you two were practicing today," he said. "Yuri's not here."

Victor pouted. "He's not?" Takeshi shook his head and Victor's pout morphed into a frown.

He placed his glove covered fingers over her chin and lips, eyes sliding to the side as he tried to think of where Yuri could be if not here. Where else did Yuri go? Not the hot springs. Not Minako's place. Not Ice Castle. Someone would've known if he'd gone to the store. Where could he be? Victor was starting to get worried.

"Yuri's totally fine!"

Victor jumped at the shout and looked up to see Takeshi also staring at his wife in shock. She had her hands flat on the counter in front of her and was blushing at her outburst.

"I mean-You looked worried," she said, waving her hands around in front of her. "I'm sure he's totally fine. He's absolutely fine! Yuri is probably just trying to surprise you somehow-" She flinched. "Or something!"

She knew where Yuri was. That flinch proved it.

Yuri was trying to surprise him? A gift? A party? Maybe a skating program? It _was_ Victor's birthday tomorrow too. Perhaps Yuri really had gone somewhere to find or prepare a present. Maybe he'd forgotten to get a gift in all the excitement lately and was currently rushing around in a panic for something that had meaning for them, something that Victor would really love and appreciate.

Sometimes Yuri was so cute.

Smiling again, Victor said, "Thank you, Yuko."

…

…

"Ah! Vicchan!" Hiroko greeted when Victor made it back to Yu-topia. "I was wondering where you'd run off to."

Another smile. "Hello, Hiroko-chan," he greeted with a wink, just to see her blush and giggle that he was being silly, she was much too old to be called –chan by a handsome young fellow like him. When she was about done, Victor asked, "Is Yuri back yet?"

Hiroko blinked owlishly at him. "Back…yet?" she repeated, then laughed and waved her hand at him as if to say 'stop it!' "Yuri didn't go anywhere! He's been in the kitchen all day. He was even there before I woke up, that boy. Didn't you know?"

Victor just stared at her. The kitchen? Victor had been running around looking for him and Yuri had been here the whole time? What was he doing in the kitchen?

As Victor approached the kitchen, he heard Yuri's voice. "Done! Finally. How do people make this every year? It takes forever."

Makkachin gave a huff of agreement. Yuri chuckled.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Makkachin."

There were several pots in the sink and containers for dried fruits, seeds, wheat berries, and honey on the counter when Victor walked into the kitchen. Makkachin barked happily at his appearance and Yuri jumped.

"V-victor!" he stuttered, cheeks turning pink. He was holding a round baking dish in his hands and it was full of-

"Kutya?" Victor said the word before he'd finished thinking it, his steps halted in surprise. His eyes traveled from the sweet wheat berry pudding in Yuri's hands up to Yuri's heavily blushing face. "You made kutya?"

Yuri set the dish on the counter before his shaking made him drop it. "Y-yeah. I mean. Yes. I-" He ran a hand through his hair nervously, his eyes on the food. "I wanted to do something nice for you and I know you really like our food so I thought…I would make something Russian for you, since all you get here is Japanese food and you mentioned you missed St. Petersburg. The internet said kutya is a traditional Russian Christmas dish." He scratched his cheek, lifting his eyes from the food but still not looking at Victor. "I didn't realize how long it would take to make though. I mean, the recipe I used had hours of work listed, so I started early, but I'm still surprised and kind of exhausted if I'm honest."

Victor stepped quickly over to Yuri and wrapped him in a hug that stopped his rambling.

It was amazing. Yuri had to have started making this last night, and he got up early to finish it. He'd put in so much effort, so much thought, to give Victor something special. Whether it was for his birthday or simply Christmas Eve, Victor didn't care.

Pulling back showed him Yuri's pleased expression. Smiling, Victor took a spoon and ate a bite of the kutya. It was still warm, freshly prepared. Victor let out a sigh.

"Ah, it tastes just like when I was a child!" he gushed. "Are those apricots? Amazing!"

Yuri worried his hands together. "Y-you really like it?"

Emphatic nodding. "It'll taste even better after a few days in the fridge so the flavors have time to mix together more. Ah, I can hardly wait." He gave a little bounce, just imagining it.

The statement seemed to make Yuri fret more, not less. "It has to sit for _days_?!" he gasped. His hands went to his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know! I would've made it earlier if I'd known." Victor raised his hands, spoon still held in one, to try comforting Yuri, but his next words gave Victor pause. "Does vzvar need days too?"

Victor blinked. "V-vzvar?" he repeated, then gasped. "You made vzvar too?!" Could Yuri get any better?

Yuri nodded. "It's in the fridge."

Victor couldn't help himself. He leaned into Yuri's personal space and kissed him lightly on the cheek, just under his left eye. "Yuri," he murmured into the scant air between them, his fingers caressing Yuri's warm cheeks. "Spasibo. This is amazing. Bolshoe spasibo."

Face still red, Yuri tilted his chin up in Victor's grip. Smiling softly, Victor leaned in again to plant a kiss on his lips. It was slow and soft. Yuri almost seemed nervous. It amazed Victor how Yuri could be so aggressive and possessive on the ice and yet so shy and quiet on solid ground.

When they pulled back from each other, Victor reached into his jacket and pulled out the package he'd been carrying around all day. It was just small enough to fit in his coat pockets and had been drawing his attention with every step he took.

"This is for you," he said, holding it out for Yuri to take. "Happy Christmas Eve."

Yuri opened the simple brown wrapping quickly and then stopped to stare at the contents. It was a scarf, made in the style of and by the same processes as a kimono – a kimono scarf. The main fabric was blue with black accents, and the design was of waves in white and silver, with pops of color here and there.

"Victor," Yuri said quietly. He smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you!"

They hugged again, for a long time. Makkachin eventually made them pull apart by trying to get in on the hug too. Then they took bits of kutya and tried to make it stick to the ceiling. "For good luck!" Victor insisted.

"And now we clean it up," Yuri ordered when they were done.

…

…

They were walking around downtown, looking at all the lights and decorations that were up for the holidays, when Yuri got a text. From Yurio.

 _Yuri Plisetsky_

I don't know what you two idiots are doing for this stupid holiday but I know you're being weird so stop it. You're really gross.

Yuri laughed, glanced at where Victor was buying them hot drinks, and then responded.

 _Yuri Katsuki_

Merry Christmas to you too, Yurio.

…

…

 _fin._


End file.
